ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts: Marvel (Avengers: Age of Ultron)
About These are Issues that tie into Kingdom Hearts: Marvel. Summary - Sora Is still fighting the false memories along with Donald and Goofy. - Sora seems to relate more towards Captain America and becomes disagreeable with Iron Man - In the end, Sora passes the test remembering who he truely Is and Is reunited wIth Roxas. - Kairi shows up and saves Sora and Roxas from a lone mysterious soldier, un-aged, saying that she waited for him for nearly 70 Years. Issues '- Issue 128: Operation HYDRA.' Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye. Boss: Tank Mysterious Soldier & Jensen Sora and the Avengers reunite to take down their first Hydra facility. All the while, Captain America and Black Widow begin a friendly bond with Sora "the Kingdom Key." Captain America, feeling bad, asks Sora if he remembers Kairi, but he responds with "sorta." '- Issue 129: The twins and old friends. ' Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye. Boss: Baron Von Strucker/Venitas/Roxas Sora, Donald and Goofy, as well as the rest of the Avengers storm to Sokovia to battle Hydra. Iron Man retrieves the Scepter while Sora helps Captain America capture Baron Von Strucker. Meanwhile, Sora, Sonald and Goofy find Venitas again and go for another battle. Suddenly, Vanitas stops the battle to reveal a brainwashed Roxas who fights them along with Monterey Jack and Gadget, who's mech suits have been hacked and are trying to prevent the fight. After the battle, Roxas, Monterey Jack and Gadget dissapear, thanks to Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. '- Issue 130: The Uninvited AI' Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, War Machine, Hawkeye. Boss: Ultron 1.0 While Sora returns to Avengers Tower with the rest of the team, he tries to piece together how he knows Roxas. He wants to think that it was back in New York, but he knows the memory was false along with Goofy and Donald's. They are at the party with the Avengers and Sora starts developing a best-friend bond with Captain America, making his test from Yen-Sid even more difficult to pass. Meanwhile, Tony and Bruce try to create Ultron to protect all worlds. However, during a friendly game, Ultron interrupts and another battle ensues. Issue 131: A matter of Vibranium Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye. Boss: Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch & Roxas The team find out that Ultron, Roxas, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch are trying to steal Vibranium for some ultimate plan. Roxas is still very silent and obedient, much to Scarlet Witch's suspicion. Gadget and Monterey are trying their best to fix their Mech Suits, but are unable. When Sora and the rest of the Avengers go to the ship, he ends up fighting the twins along with Roxas. Monterey and Gadget, much to their dismay, end up hwlping them fight. Issue 132: The Possession of Hulk Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye. Boss: Hulk Scarlet Witch shows the deepest fears in all the Avengers, but when she taps into Sora's memory, she finds out that he is from another world when he sees Kingdom Hearts destroyed, all the worlds he traveled crumble into darkness and his friends' hearts leave their bodies and turn into heartless. This helps Sora to remember who he really is, but not before helping Tony to stop Hulk from going on a rampage. Issue 133: The Safe House Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy Sora, Captain America and the Avengers enter Hawkeye's home after a huge defeat from Ultron. There, he tries to figure out what happened to Roxas and checks on each Avenger. He also tries to convince Goofy and Donald who they really are, but to no avail. They still believe that they are from this universe. Sora also worries for his other teammates: Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Xion, Lea, Namine and especially Roxas, who have joined Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. Issue 134: Ultron's Plan Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Captain America, Hulk, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye. Boss: Ultron Prime Ultron's plan is discovered by Scarlet Witch, who now sees Ultron for who he truly is, insane. Sora, Goofy and Donald join up with the Avengers to stop Ultron and his army of Sentinels from making this new creation, Ultron's new body. During the battle, Scarlet Witch accidentally touches Roxas and looks into his mind, discovering that he is from another world. Refusing to believe this, Roxas disappears. Issue 135: The New Vision and Roxas' Return Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye. Boss: Roxas Tony Stark manage to bring Ultron's new body and reprogram Gadget and Monterrey Jack's Gummi Mech Suits so that they work properly. However, they decide to program J.A.R.V.I.S. into the new body, only to have Sora, Donald, Goofy, Captain America, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch to intervene. Before Tony can be stopped, Roxas appears and tries to attack Sora, claiming that he has no other purpose but to destroy him. After the battle, Scarlet Witch puts a hex on Roxas which turns him back to normal, stating that Baron Strucker used the scepter to warp his mind. Thor comes out of nowhere and helps to create Vision, who joins the Avengers. Thor also gives mention of the Infinity Stones and the mind stone. Issue 136: Evacuate Sakovia: the First District Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow. Sora, Donald and Goofy join Captain America and the rest of the Avengers to get the citizens of Sakovia to safety. Through the fray, Goofy and Donald begin to remember who they are. Issue 137: Evacuate Sakovia: the Second District Playable Character: Roxas Assistant Characters: Gadget, Monterrey Jack, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Vision Roxas, Gadget and Monterrey Jack join Hawkeye, QuickSilver, Scarlet Witch and Vision to stop the Ultron Sentinels from invading the city. During the battle, much like Donald and Goofy, Monterrey Jack and Gadget begin to remember who they are. Issue 138: Ultron/Quicksilver's farewell Playable Character(s): Sora/Roxas Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow/Gadget, Monterey Jack, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Vision Boss: Ultron Ultimate For the first time, two Keyblade Wielders have finally reunited with the rest of the Avengers to fight off the Ultron Sentinels and Ultron himself. Roxas and Scarlet Witch decide to stay behind to protect the switch from having Sakovia fall from the sky. After the fight, Quicksilver sacrifices his life to save Hawkeye and a few citizens, damaging Scarlet Witch. After the battle is finished, Sora and Roxas remember the test that Yensid gave them: explore a world for a month, as they have never spent a long time on a world before. They remember Yensid's warning, they must strengthen their memories, because if they stay on a world for too long, they must adapt to that world and become a part of it, thus explaining why their memories were being altered, as well as the Avengers memories toward them. Suddenly, a lone Ultron Sentinel tries to attack them both, only for them to be saved by Kairi, Scrooge and Minnie, who tells them that they have been trying to find them for nearly 80 years. Issue 139: The New Avengers Playable Character(s): Sora/Roxas/Kairi Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Gadget, Monterey Jack, Minnie, Scrooge McDuck Sora, Roxas and Kairi, who are now officially a part of the avengers (Roxas calling himself "Half-Light" and Kairi as "the Promise",) are trying to rally up the New Avengers: Donald "ManDrake," Goofy "Goofy Guardian," Monterrey Jack "Cheese Theif," Gadget "Tech-Mouse," Minnie "The Royal Flush," Scrooge "Moneybags," Black Widow, War Machine, Falcon, Vision and Scarlet Witch. Their, the three Keyblade Wielders decide to help their new friends and to find the rest of their teammates. Meanwhile, Venitas talks to his real master, Thanos, saying that Hydra has finally served it's purpose and he has figured out where the next infinity stone is. Thanos is impressed, but claims that Hydra is not quite done and asks him to watch over someone named Helmut Zemo. He goes into a chamber, grabbing the infinity gauntlet, stating that he will "do it himself."